Je später der Abend
by rosiel13
Summary: Cameron hatte noch unetwarteten besuch...mwhahaha
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

...ist das Mikro an...ja?...okay ...hi an alle House-Fans. Nach langer Überlegung bin ich zu dem Entschluss gekommen mein kleine Idee mit euch zu teilen. Auch wenn es vielleicht etwas lang oder schlecht geschrieben ist..kann ich das so sagen...hoffe ich das es euch gefällt.

stimmt hätte ich fast vergessen House und alle anderen Carakter gehören mir nicht und ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit ToT...wieso hasst mich die Welt so

sets after 1x14

**Je später der Abend...**

AIch bin so ein Idiot! House hatte aufgehört zu zählen wie oft er das schon geschrien hatte. Erst hatte er einer Bulimiemikerin ein Herz verschafft und dann das. Seit wann setzte er sich für Patienten ein?

Greg musste wirklich schreien denn Mick Jagger dröhnte so laut aus den Lautsprechern das er seine eigenen Gedanken nicht mehr hören konnte. ASie hat mich doch tatsächlich gefragt ob ich sie mag. Als ob ich jemanden mögen würde der so, so...ach zum Teufel niemand kann so nett sein. House raste mit seinem Auto über den Highway.

Eigentlich tat es ihm ja leid. Sie konnte nichts dafür das er so schlecht gelaunt war, aber als Chase das falsche Bein untersucht hatte...arrrghhh...erwürgen hätte er ihn können, nein Ertränken wie eine Katze, oder...House fielen noch zahlreiche Arten ein den jungen Arzt möglichst qualvoll zu töten aber er machte sich immer mehr sorgen um Cameron.

Die liegt sicher in ihrem Bett und heult sich die Augen aus dem Kopf.Uäääh...uääääh...der böse Doktor House mag mich nicht, ich bin so hässlich... Plötzlich trat er auf die Bremse. Der Sicherheitsgurt schnitt scharf in seine Brust. Er sah sich um. Mittlerweile hatte er den Highway verlassen und stand nun mitten auf einer kleinen Kreuzung im Nirgendwo.

Irgendwie hasste er sich für das was er gesagt hatte. Wieder hatte ein Mensch gelogen, und ausgerechnet er selbst. Er wollte nicht das seine kleine, naive Ärztin anfing sich die Beine aufzuschneiden oder nur mehr den Kopf in der Toilette hat.

Aber soll den sonst meinen Kaffee machen? Ohne lang zu überlegen drehte er um und fuhr in Richtung Zentrum.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

Ich bin so ein Idiot! House sah aus dem Fenster seines Wagens. Er blickte auf ein kleines Wohnhaus. Was mach ich hier, habe ich nichts besseres zu tun als mich mitten in der Nacht bei jemandem zu entschuldigen der glaubt das man mit Nettigkeiten etwas erreichen kann?

Wieder sah Greg dieses Bild vor seinen Augen wie sie mit blutigen Handgelenken über der Kloschüssel hing. Ha, das würde sie doch nie tun...oder? Er sah noch einmal an dem Gebäude hoch. AWieso immer ich. House nahm seinen Stock von der Rückbank und stieg aus dem Auto.

Er sah auf den Zettel mit Camerons Adresse, den er vohin aus einem Telefonbuch gerissen hatte. Wenigsten wohnt sie im Erdgeschoss. Doch als er näher kam, bemerkte er, dass er die Eingangstür nur über ein paar Stufen zu erreichen konnte.

Gott, wenn du mich bestrafen willst, dann sag Cuddy sie soll mir mehr Klinikstunden geben, aber warum müssen es immer Treppen sein? Zu seinem Pech gab es auch keine Geländer an der Seite. Vorsichtig humpelte er zur Tür.

Endlich oben angekommen...

Memo an mich selbst: Erster Punkt, nach Erlangung der Weltherrschaft, die Abschaffung sämtlicher Treppen und Stufen aller Art. Diese sind entweder durch Rampen oder Fahrstühle zu ersetzen.

Endlich hatte er es geschafft. Er war vor ihrer Wohnungstür angekommen. Zuerst klopfte er zweimal mit seinem Stock gegen das Holz, dann immer öfter und lauter. AKommen sie schon. Ich weiß, dass sie da sind.

Was hatte sie sich bloß dabei gedacht. Ob er mich mag? Natürlich hatte sie sich seine Antwort überlegt. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie in ihrem naiven Kopf so geklügen: Ja Allison ich mg dich nicht nur ich liebe dich.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

Ich bin so ein Idiot! Allison Cameron saß auf ihrer Couch und versuchte darüber nachzudenken, wie sie House morgen noch in die Augen schauen sollte.

Ein lautes Klopfen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Wer zum... Das Klopfen wurde immer lauter und da hörte sie eine sehr vertraute Stimme von der anderen Seite. AKommen sie schon! Ich weiß, dass sie da sind.

Das Klopfen verwandelte sich in ein Hämmern. Cameron sprang auf, und wickelte sich schnell ihren Morgenmantel um, denn es wäre wohl doch eine sehr schlechte Idee in Unterwäsche die Tür zu öffnen und spurtete zur Tür. Als Allison sie endlich erreicht hatte konnte man schon den Lack splittern hören. Sie riss die Tür auf und niemand geringerer stand vor ihr als Gregory House.

TBC

Ich weiß, ich bin dumm und habe es nicht verdient so etwas zu schreiben, aber wenn diese Gedanken nicht aus meinem Kopf kommen explodiert er noch. Bitte schreibt mir doch was ihr denkt. Es kommt sicher bald mehr schwör

Noch ein kleiner Tipp an alle House-Fans: Schreibt nichts, wenn ihr zu viel Cola getrunken habt, es nach 9 Uhr abends ist und Metallica hört. TxT gähn


	2. Chapter 2

1A/N: Ich bin wieder daaaa! mwhahahaha, und hab euch auch was mitgebracht

"Woah...für einen Moment dachte ich sie wären Cuddy. Sie hat zwar meistens weniger an wenn, sie Tür aufmacht aber..."

"House, was wollen sie hier!", Cameron wickelte ihren Morgenmantel noch fester um sich.

"Nun ja, mir war langweilig und..."

House fixierte die Decke, denn bei Camerons Anblick wusste er einfach nicht mehr wo er hinsehen sollte. Woher hätte er wissen sollen, dass sie ihm halbnackt die Tür aufmachen würde. 'Oh Gott, macht sie das bei jedem der mitten in der Nacht bei ihr auftaucht. Aber recht haben die anderen schon, sie ist wirklich hübsch!'

"House, HOUSE! Sind sie noch da?" Er blinzelte ein paar mal. "Was...ähm...was hab ich noch gleich gesagt?" Greg sah wieder zu Cameron die ihren typischen 'ich-mache-mir-sorgen-und-sie-sind-verrückt-Blick' aufgesetzt hatte. Sie starrten sich, wie es House, vorkam für Minuten an.

"Okay, wenn sie nichts produktives zu sagen haben, würde ich jetzt gerne ins Bett gehen. Gute Nacht Dr. House." Cameron drehte sich um und ließ ihren Mantel los um die Tür hinter sich zu schließen. "Stop!" House stieß die Tür wieder auf und stieg mit seinem Stock auf den Gürtel des Mantels. Man hörte nur noch das Reißen des Stoffes und vor Schreck erstarrt bemerkte Cameron, dass ihr Mantel sie nicht mehr länger umhüllte, sondern hinter ihr auf dem Boden lag. Sehr langsam drehte sie sich um, als ein Klicken ertönte.

House stand noch immer in der Tür. Erst nach kurzer Zeit bemerkte Cameron das Handy in seiner Hand. Sie sah vorsichtig in seine Augen, die noch blauer zu leuchten schienen als sonst. Gregory House hatte tatsächlich ein Foto von Allison Cameron in Unterwäsche, aber nicht nur irgendeines denn...

...sie hatte eine schwarze Spitzenunterhose an und ihr Oberteil war aus Leder, aus LEDER. Es war ein Korsett mit integriertem BH, das fest hinter ihr verschnürt war. 'Ob sie das selber geschafft hat?' Cameron wollte etwas sagen, doch konnte ihren Mund nur auf und zu machen, was ihr etwas Ähnlichkeit mit einem Fisch gab. House war der Erste der etwas sagte. "Wilson wird mir das nie glauben!"

TBC

Na? NA? und wie ist das. Sorry wegen dem Ende, aber ich will dass ihr ja noch weiter lest...

Wünsch euch noch ´n schönen Tag.

Ach ja, und sagt mir was ihr denkt. BITTE hg


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hier kommt wieder eine Idee, die meinem gelangweilten Hirn entsprungen ist (Biologieunterricht ist ja so langweilig gähn)

have fun

Cameron stand immer noch wie erstarrt im Flur. 'SCHEIßE! Wieso hat er immer dieses blöde Fotohandy mit.' House Grinsen wurde immer größer. "Wilson wird mir das nie glauben." Er begann verschiedene Tasten auf seinem Telefon zu drücken, und auf einmal wurde Cameron wirklich bewusst was er vorhatte.

"NEIN!" mit einem lauten Schrei sprang sie in seine Richtung um ihm das Handy zu entreißen, aber das Einzige was er tun musste, damit sie es nicht fassen konnte, war seinen Arm nach oben zu strecken. "Geben sie das her, SOFORT." Cameron stützte sich mit einer Hand auf seiner Schulter ab und versuchte mit der anderen an das kleine Telefon zu kommen.

Plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass House aufgehört hatte sie zurück zu schubsen. Langsam sah sie zu seinem Gesicht und bemerkte, wie nah sie ihm eigentlich gekommen war, denn er konnte sie nun aus nächster Nähe mustern. Wie vom Blitz getroffen sprang sie zurück. Schnell hob sie die Reste ihres Morgenmantels auf und schnürte sie doppelt so fest um sich wie es vielleicht nötig gewesen wäre.

Cameron sah erschöpft zu House der nun an der geschlossene Tür lehnte. "Was mach ich jetzt bloß damit?" Er grinste und wedelte gedankenverloren mit dem Handy in ihre Richtung.

"Es löschen!", antwortete sie schnell, doch in der selben Sekunde wurde ihr klar, wie blöd diese Antwort geklungen haben musste. Er lächelte "Oh Gott, nein. Wo kämen wir denn da hin, wenn wir anfangen würden Bilder einfach zu löschen?"

Cameron seufzte laut und ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Sie war kurz so kurz davor zum heulen aunzufangen. 'Erst sagt er, dass er mich nicht mag, dann taucht er bei mir auf und dann DAS.' Sie blickte wieder nach oben, direkt in seine blauen Augen. Langsam trübte sich ihr Blick und alles um sie herum begann zu verschwimmen, als ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

"Wissen sie was. Schicken sie es Wilson, verteilen sie Flugblätter, lassen sie es Rahmen, hängen es in ihrem Büro auf, MIR IST ES EGAL. SIE TUN SOWIESO WAS SIE WOLLEN!" Sie drehte sich um und wollte gerade losstürmen, als ihr Handgelenk von einer kräftigen Hand festgehalten wurde.

Sie riss sich los und sah das House, wieder zur Decke starrend, direkt hinter ihr stand. "Es gebe da noch eine andere Möglichkeit." Sein Blick versuchte ihre Augen zu fangen.

"Nein, ich werde nicht mit ihnen schlafen." Cameron zuckte leicht zusammen als er anfing zu lachen. "Hey, die Idee ist gut, aber ich meinte eigentlich, dass ich noch kein Abendessen hatte. Wilson hat Stress zu Hause und da ich keine alleinstehende Frau kenne, die nicht kochen kann, dachte ich vielleicht..." "Wer sagt das ich Single bin." Cameron hatte ihren Kampfgeist wieder gewonnen.

"Perfekt! Frauen die einen Partner haben, können auf jeden Fall kochen."

"Ich dachte, dass alle Single Frauen sowieso kochen können?" "Das war gelogen." House schob sich an Cameron vorbei. Immer noch geschockt starrte sie an die Tür.

"Na, was ist jetzt?!" Schnell drehte sie sich um. Sie fand House in ihrem Wohnzimmer, der sich gerade auf dem Sofa in eine bequeme Position zu bringen versuchte. "Okay, mit was werden sie mich heute überraschen?", Greg sah sie fragend an. "Einen Moment. Ich werde gleich nachsehen was ich da habe."

Cameron wollte gerade gehen als House sich wieder zu Wort meldete "Stop! Was haben sie vor?"

"Ich wollte mich anziehen und..." " Hab ich gesagt das sie sich anziehen sollen?" Langsam er öffnete sein Handy.

"Okay, okay ich geh ja schon." House steckte zufrieden das Handy zurück in seine Hosentasche. Er hörte das Klappern von Töpfen aus der Küche. Doch er wäre nicht House wenn er diese Situation nicht ausnützen würde.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Fast lautlos stand er auf und begann die Wohnung zu untersuchen. Er begann unter dem Fernseher. Cameron hatte eine kleine, aber interessante Filmsammlung. House ließ seinen Blick langsam über eine Wand mit Fotos gleiten. Auf den meisten war Cameron mit Freunden oder mit ihrer Familie abgebildet. Seinen Augen blieben am Bücherregal hängen. Er nahm ein Buch heraus und humpelte zurück zum Sofa.

What do ya' think? Jemanden zu erpressen um Essen zu bekommen...knurr...verdammt, ich hab Hunger ToT


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Dieses mal hab ich Geographieunterricht

Man muss die Zeit nutzen, die man zur Verfügung hat.

Cameron beobachtete wie die Butter langsam in der Pfanne schmolz. 'Was denkt er sich eigentlich! Ich bin doch nicht seine Sklavin, der kann seine Post ab sofort alleine öffnen und seinen Schreibtisch werde ich auch nicht mehr aufräumen und...verdammt, ich bin seine Sklavin.'

Sie fand noch zwei Koteletts und etwas Gemüse im Kühlschrank, das eigentlich fürs Wochenende gedacht war. 'Und was wenn er es schon lange verschickt hat?...nein, das würde er nicht tun...er ist so gut wie tot. Au!'

Cameron hatte nicht bemerkt das sie schon nicht mehr das Gemüse sonder begonnen hatte ihren Finger zu bearbeiten. Sie suchte schnell nach einem Pflaster, doch das letzte welcehs sie in der Küche fand, war ausgerechnet rosa. 'Na toll...'

Nach zwanzig Minuten war alles fertig. Sie nahm noch zwei Gläser und sie balancierte den Teller mit einer Hand ins Wohnzimmer.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

House konnte sich kaum noch auf das Buch konzentrieren das er las. Er roch schon das Fleisch das munter in der Pfanne vor sich hin brutzelte. Dann kam Cameron endlich aus der Küche, in einer Hand sein Essen und in der anderen zwei Gläser. House sah von seinem Buch auf.

'Was hat er jetzt schon wieder geklaut?' Cameron stellte alles auf dem Couchtisch ab. "Und was will der Herr dazu trinken?"

"Was haben sie den da?" Er legte das Buch neben sich ab. 'Gott, sein Hirn arbeitet wohl immer.' Es war ihr Erstsemester Buch über Immunologie. "Was haben sie denn?" "Ähm...Cola, Fruchtsaft,..." "Sie wolle mir sagen sie haben nichts alkoholisches im Hause?" Cameron seufzte, denn sie wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte mit ihm zu diskutieren.

Sie ging schnell zurück in die Küche. House begann inzwischen zu Essen. 'Das ist...wirklich...lecker, nein. Sehr lecker!'

Cameron hatte doch tatsächlich noch eine Flasche Scotch gefunden. Sie schenkte House und sich etwas ein. Sie nahm ihr Glas und setzte sich in den Sessel gegenüber. Es fröstelte sie ein bisschen und sie zog die Füße an, die sich wie Eisblöcke anfühlten.

Beide blieben still, während er aß. Während House sein Essen genussvoll zu sich nahm schenkte Cameron sich in regelmäßigen Abständen nach. 'Wie viel kann verträgt sie denn?...Verdammt, sie liegt drei Gläser in Führung.' House versuchte unauffällig wieder aufzuholen. Als er aufgegessen hatte trug Cameron das Geschirr zurück in die Küche, und House hätte schwören können, dass sie etwas eckiger ging als sonst.

Immer noch in Unterwäsche setzte sie sich dieses, mal neben ihm, auf die Couch. 'Was hat sie vor...sie ist doch noch nicht so betrunken...obwohl sie würde es auch im nüchternen Zustand versuchen. Vielleicht will sie...hehehe...an mein Handy kommt sie so nie.' Cameron zog die Decke, die über den Lehne hing, vom Sofa und wickelte sich darin ein.

House lehnte sich zurück und genoss das warme Gefühl das sich von seinem Bauch aus in seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Cameron stellte ihre Füße neben House, doch der machte kein Anstalten Platz zu machen. "Und, wo haben sie dieses nette Outfit her." House nickte in Richtung Camerons Korsett. "Ich glaube kaum, dass sie es noch in ihrer Größe haben."

"Wow, sie sind der erste Mensch dem ich begegnet bin, der sauer wird wenn er etwas getrunken hat."

"Ich bin nicht sauer, sondern nur müde. So, sie haben gesagt sie löschen das Foto wenn ich ihnen etwas koche. Also...?!" "Nein ich hab nur gesagt, ich werde es nicht an Wilson schicken, von Löschen war nie die Rede." Cameron sah ihn fassungslos an. "Aber,"

House füllte beide Gläser wieder auf und hielt Cameron ihres entgegen "wenn ich hier noch etwas sitzen bleiben darf überlege ich es mir noch einmal." Schnaufend nahm Cameron das Glas "Von mir aus."

Ich bin so unwürdig...aber es macht Spaß. Hoffentlich habt ihr ihn auch beim Lesen. Next Chapter soon.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hab endlich wieder Zeit (Biologieunterricht) gefunden weiter zu schreiben. Hoffentlich mögt ihŕs, bitte teilt mir eure Gedanken mit

House lies das Glas aber nicht los. Er hatte das Pflaster, das um Camerons Finger entdeckt. "Was ist denn passiert?"

"Ich hab mich geschnitten als ich mitten in der Nacht für eine gewisse Person noch kochen musste!" "Sorry." House ließ sich zurück ins Sofa fallen.

Cameron wollte sich bequemer hinsetzen und streckte sich ein wenig aus. Dabei stießen ihre Füße gegen seinen rechten Oberschenkel. Erschrocken sah Cameron zu House. Sie wusste das er sein verletztes Bein immer vor jeglichem Fremdkontakt schützte, doch das einzige was er tat, war auf ihre Füße zu sehen.

"Die sind ja eiskalt." Noch bevor Cameron etwas sagen konnte hatte House schon nach ihnen gegriffen. Seine Hände waren angenehm warm. Er zog sie zu sich und legte sie in seinem Schoss ab. Cameron rutschte näher und legte ihren Kopf auf ein Kissen.

House rubbelte abwechselnd den rechten und linken Fuß. Sie konnte fühlen wie die Wärme in ihre Gliedmaßen zurückkehrt. Beide verblieben in diese angenehmen Stille. Als House der Meinung war, dass ihre Füße warm genug wären sah er wieder zu Cameron. "So, ist das jetzt genug Entschädigung für ihren Fing..."

Cameron hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete sanft gegen das Kissen. 'Die schläft..' "Cameron, Cameron. Oh Mann, Allison." Doch sie rührte sich nicht. House musste lächeln, sie sah wunderschön aus wenn sie schlief. Vorsichtig hob er ihre Füße und stand auf. Er breitet die Decke vollständig über sie aus und schlug sie am unteren Ende ein damit seine Arbeit nicht umsonst gewesen war. House stand über ihr und schütteltete grinsend den Kopf. 'Sie sollte wirklich keinen Alkohol trinken.'

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

Zehn Minuten später stand er wieder unten bei seinem Wagen. House drehte sich noch einmal zufrieden um. Es fiel ihm ein riesen Stein vom Herzen, da er nun wusste, dass alles in Ordnung war. 'Die Fahrt hat sich im Großen und Ganzen doch gelohnt.'

So. Was denkt ihr? Ist doch süß. Die Stunde ist zwar aus aber die nächste kommt bestimmt. grins


	6. Chapter 6

Das Ende ist nahe ToT...aber vorher noch...

Cameron betrat das PPTH wie jeden Morgen. Sie hatte ein etwas steifes Genick. 'Verdammt...ich brauche ein neues Sofa.' "Morgen." "Ähh..Morgen." Die Krankenschwestern in der Lobby lächelten sie freundlich an. 'Vielleicht wird der Tag doch nicht so schlimm.'

Sie machte sich auf den Weg zu den Fahrstühlen. Aber..einige der anderen Schwestern lächelten sie auch an, und es sah nicht aus, als ob sie einfach freundlich wären, sondern als ob sie etwas sehr lustig fänden. Unauffällig versuchte Cameron herauszufinden ob sie irgendwo schmutzig war, doch sie konnte nichts finden.

Auch die Pfleger grinsten zu ihr hinüber und einige tuschelten. Cameron hätte sie am liebsten gefragt was denn los sei, aber dann rief einer "Hey, süßes Foto!". Cameron blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Das restliche Personal konnte das Kichern nicht mehr unterdrücken. 'Nein, House hat doch nicht...' Cameron wurde schneeweiß.'Ich bring ihn um, ICH BRING IHN UM!' Sie stürzte in den Fahrstuhl und raste, eher flog in den Konferenzraum der Diagnostischen Abteilung.

Zu ihrer Überraschung stand dort House, der krampfhaft versuchte einen Kaffee zu machen. Cameron warf ihre Sachen auf den Tisch und nahm die Zeitung die darauf lag. House drehte sich um und lächelte sie an. "Einen wunderschönen guten Morg..." "SIE DRECKSACK." House lies seinen Stock fallen, denn er wollte sein Gesicht vor den Schlägen schützen die Cameron mit der Zeitung gegen ihn richtete.

"WARUM HABEN SIE DAS GEMACHT? ICH HABE FÜR SIE GEKOCHT, UND DAS EINZIGE WAS SIE ZU TUN HABEN IST MICH VORM GANZEN KRANKENHAUS ZU BLAMIERN!" "Cameron ic..." "NICHTS CAMERON! SIE KÖNNEN IHRE POST VON JETZT AN ALLEINE ÖFFNEN!" Sie gab ihm einen kräftigen Stoß und er fiel hart gegen die Anrichte. In diesem Moment kamen Chase, Foreman und Wilson zur Tür herein und konnte nicht glauben was sich da vor ihnen abspielte.

House lehnte sich, in die Ecke gedrängt, gegen die Anrichte und versuchte verzweifelt Cameron abzuwehren, die wild mit einer Zeitung auf ihn ein schlug. Um sie herum flogen kleine Papierfetzen. Chase und Foreman sahen ängstlich zu Wilson und deuteten ihm, dass er doch etwas tun solle. "Ähh...Cameron." "GLEICH"

"Wir kommen später noch einmal." Chase und Foreman nickten Wilson kurz zu, gingen so schnell sie konnten den Gang hinunter und verschwanden hinter der nächsten Ecke. Schließlich ließ Cameron keuchend von House ab und wendete sich ihrem Kollegen zu. "Also, was wollen sie."

"Was hat er jetzt schon wieder gemacht?" Wilson zeigte auf House der langsam versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten.

"Ich hab n..." Camerons Arm schnellte in die Höhe und hielt die Zeitung drohend über House Kopf "HAB ICH GESAGT, DASS SIE WIEDER REDEN DÜRFEN?!" Dieser suchte wieder Deckung hinter seinen Armen. "Dieser Arzt, der nichts besseres zu tun hat, als anderen das Leben schwer zu machen hat es geschafft mich vor dem ganzen Personal zu blamieren, nur weil er DIESES BLÖDE FOTO NICHT LÖSCHEN WOLLTE." Wilson musste etwas lächeln und ging zum Computer. Nach etwa einer Minute drehte er den Bildschirm zu Cameron.

"Also so schlimm ist es auch nicht." Cameron sah auf den Bildschirm und jeglicher Zorn wich aus ihrem Gesicht. Es zeigte sie schlafen, auf dem Sofa, in ihre Decke gehüllt. Sie sah eigentlich richtig ...süß aus. "Cameron, alles in Ordnung?"

"Ich hab jetzt Klinikdienst." Sie warf die Reste der Zeitung auf den Tisch zurück und verschwand durch die Tür.

"Na, alles in Ordnung?" Wilson lehnte sich neben House an die Anrichte. "Ich wäre auch alleine klargekommen, danke." Er griff nach seinem Stock auf und richtete sich ächzend wieder auf. "Das seh' ich." Wilson stupste mit seinem Finger gegen House Arm. "Au!" "Und warum ist sie eigentlich so ausgetickt? So furchtbar ist das mit dem Bild auch nicht." "Sie hat auch nicht das Foto gemeint."

House zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und gab es Wilson. "Was soll ich damit?" "Mach es auf." House wandte sich wieder der Kaffeemaschine zu. Wilson klappte den Denkel auf und starrte auf das Display. Mit weiten Augen starrte er auf Cameron die nichts anderes anhatte außer Unterwäsche. Sein Unterkiefer klappte nach unten und schien fast den Boden zu berühren.

"Nett, nicht?" House nahm einen schluck Kaffee, den er mittlerweile auf gebrüht hatte. Er sah auf den Gang und konnte durch die Glaswand Cuddy herankommen sehen. Schnell griff er nach dem Handy und ließ es zurück in die Hosentasche gleiten. "So meine Herren, haben sie nicht noch etwas zu tun?" Cuddy blickte zu Wilson, der immer noch mit offenem Mund auf seine nun lehre Hand starrte. "Wilson, WILSON. Was ist denn mit dem los?" House zuckte ahnungslos mit den Schultern.

"Hallo, jemand zu Hause?" Cuddy fuchtelte mit ihrer Hand vor Wilsons Gesicht um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. "Was...wie..oh, guten Morgen Dr. Cuddy." "Wilson sie haben Klinikdienst." "Was, ach ja, gut ich mach mich dann auf den Weg." Etwas orientierungslos ging er Richtung Tür und knallte fast gegen das Glas. "Ist mit ihm alles in Ordnung?" "Ja, ja. Ich hab nur gerade seine Weltbild erschüttert."

"Sehr gut. Wenn sie schon so in Arbeitsstimmung sind, können sie auch gleich in die Klinik gehen." "Aber Mammi...ich war gestern bis 4 unten." House sah Cuddy mit großen Hundeaugen an. "Sie sind um 15:30 gegangen. Also ab!" "Ja, ist schon gut, bloß nicht aufregen." House humpelte zu den Fahrstühlen und Cuddy hätte schwören können, dass er nicht so schwer auf seiner Krücke lehnte wie sonst.

FIN

What do ya' think? Hoffentlich ist das Ende zu eurer Zufriedenheit. Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Tag.


	7. Chapter 7

Noch ein kleiner Anhang zum Schluss...

Einige Tage später:

Alles hatte sich wieder halbwegs normalisiert. Cameron war, wie üblich, die erste im Büro und, da Cuddy angedroht hatte jeden Morgen House aus dem Bett zu läuten, traf auch er kurze Zeit später ein.

"Morgen." "Morgen, Kaffee ist schon in der Maschine." House ging direkt zur kleinen Küche in der Ecke und füllte seine rote Tasse mit dem schwarzen heißen Gebräu. Cameron hatte ihm den Rücken zugewannt. Er setzte die Tasse auf der Ablage ab und stellte sich direkt hinter sie.

Noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte zog er ihre Bluse nach vorne und starrte ihr direkt in den Ausschnitt. "Hey, was ist denn aus dem schwarzen Teil geworden?"

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

'Wenn ich den erwische.' Cuddy war gerade auf den Weg zur Diagnostischen Abteilung um House an seine "Verpflichtungen" zu erinnern, als sie eine vertraute Stimme hörte. Als sie um die Ecke bog, sah sie wie einige Patienten und Schwestern in der Nähe einer Glaswand standen. Cuddy schob sich zwischen ihnen hindurch. Vorne angekommen, konnte sie gerade noch sehen, wie House aus der Tür flog und hart auf den Rücken fiel.

Alle sprangen etwas zurück um ihm Platz zu machen und gingen noch weiter nach hinten als Cameron heraus kam. In ihren Armen House Rucksack, seine Jacke und den Helm. "SIE KÖNNEN.."Sie warf die Jacke auf ihn, so dass sie seinen Kopf bedeckte. "...IHREN KAFFEE..." Er zog die Jacke von seinem Gesicht, nur um den Helm noch zu sehen bevor er seine Stirn traf. "...AB SOFORT ALLEINE MACHEN!" Cameron drehte seinen Rucksack um und lehrte dessen Inhalt über House. Sie ließ den Rucksack elegant neben sich fallen, drehte auf dem Absatz um, und ging zurück in den Konferenzraum.

"So die Show ist vorbei, gehen sie weiter." Cuddy winkte die Leute weiter und die Menge löste sich langsam auf. Nun wendete sie sich House zu, der fast bewusstlos am Boden lag. "House? Alles ist alles in ordnung?" "Nein...ich, au!" Cuddy sah das House seinen rechten Oberschenkel krampfhaft festhielt. Sie sah zu Cameron, doch diese war in eine Akte vertieft. Von ihr konnte sie keine Hilfe erwarten.

"Was ist passiert?" Wilson, Chase und Foreman rannten auf sie zu. Wilson blickte von House, zu Cameron und dann zu Cuddy. "Warten sie..." Wilson und Cuddy hoben House vom Boden auf. Chase und Foreman räumten die Sachen vom Gang, während House in das nächste leerstehende Krankenzimmer transportiert wurde. Ausnahmsweise gab Cuddy ihm IV-Morphium und bevor House einschlief, konnte er nicht anders, als einfach nur zu Lächeln. 'Das war's wert.'

Und noch ein großes Dankeschön an meine liebe Freundin Koschka. Sie war so freundlich in ihrer Chemiestunde alles auf Fehler durchzusehen. THX


End file.
